The Legend of Spyro: Time of War
by FaithFul Dragon
Summary: In time of war, Spyro and his friends were still frozen. What will happen? War has begun, and time is running out...


**The Legend of Spyro: Time of War**

**Prelude**

Spyro began to slowly give up on hope, Spyro had only but one chance. "Get close to me, now!" he bellowed. Cynder slowly had lost hope in Spyro, but one chance more, she had to try. Sparx felt the same way, yet he had completely lost hope. But nonetheless, he hovered by his side, clenching his hand tightly on his neck. Cynder buried her face between Spyro's wings.

Spyro had also had his doubt, but wanted to try anyway. He slowly began to rise; bursts of light had already begun to shine around his body. The force of his power had stunned them greatly, but shocking as it was; Spyro saved them. His power had frozen them in time, but, it was longer then expected…

**Chapter One: Preparation for Both Realms**

**In **a cold dark realm, two of Malefor's minions complained through the sight of our three heroes. "Pfft, why can't we kill them now?!" a rather cold voice hissed. "We mustn't rush; we have plenty to seek their demise…" another voice replied. "Please, the dragon's last day isn't until sunrise from Eternal Darkness, which is exactly week from this point…" the voice complained.

"Dragon's will all have their opportunity, Denix, we shall wait upon these three…you never know" the voice responded in a very cold tune. "These dragon's will not be able to perish if we wait and see, Cyran, we have to make sure they at least get punishment" Denix demanded.

"Denix, Malefor doesn't seek death, he wishes to be ruler of the Dragon Worlds, he is a dragon himself, you know" Cyran said. "Well, these dragons don't deserve a chance. They pose as a threat" Denix hissed. "Denix, calm yourself, Malefor has his plans, punishment will be for _us _if we choose our path" Cyran reminded.

Denix growls then huskily replied; "I don't care". "You wish to be cursed upon the Death Ritual? You riskyour _own_ life to see these dragons death?" Cyran asked, shocked. Denix spits then shook his head. "That's my worst nightmare" Denix hissed. Cyran glared at him, quite scared of this creature. Denix wasn't a dragon, but a sort of winged creature. He has a head of a dragon, tail of a ferocious lion, horns of a mighty bull, and the wings of a bird. Cyran was a dragon himself, corrupted, but shocked to see such a creature.

They walked off, entering the Dark Realms. What they witness everyday to them was close to the burning fire of Hell. They were forced to go against with dragons; they hated them to the hardcore bone, but had no chance. Most were sharpening swords, burning coal or building weapons. They glared at them while passing by.

They soon reached a room placed just outside the outing. Inside the room, was a map placed on a stone table. Many figures of dragons and minion were placed as if against each other. Denix walked the opposite way of Cyran. "Place thyselves in war" Denix hissed. The figures almost magically placed themselves in current war. Dragons were placed as if you were starting a game of chess while the minions were scattered across the map.

"Even our strongest defense won't be able to beat these dragons" Cyran muttered. "Not for long, these dragons won't stand a chance…now lets see" Denix mumbled. Denix paced his hands slowly across then rigid map. "What if, our defense will make their way behind them unnoticed?" Denix asked. "Yes, well thought out, but slightly misplaced, see, if you go behind them unnoticed, these dragons here will see us" Cyran pointed out.

"I know…perfect" Denix whispered, grinning. He waddled over to a shelf and pulled out a green sphere. He placed it directly in front of the dragons behind the dragon's defense. "A bomb…?" Cyran asked, sheepishly. Denix nods.

Cyran was unsure, bombs here were known to kill in one hit, but wouldn't this just also kill their defense? He then thought he could care less, he nods too. Denix slammed the table and headed out the door.

"Prepare yourselves! War as opened the door…" Denix commanded. The minion scattered then began lining up. "This will be all too sweet…" Denix said, grinning evilly.

**Back **in the Dragon Realms, Ignitus was armed for battle, staring into the pool of visions. "Volteer, status report" he commanded. "Malefor's minions plan an attack through the rear," Volteer responded. "Make sure our troops our ready," Ignitus said. "Affirmative," Volteer agreed running outside the temple.

Ignitus was on the verge of blasting everything in sight, but he managed to catch glance of Terrador, armed as well. "Ignitus, Spyro and his friends must awaken; anybody can be heading for Mountain of Malefor" Terrador warned. "It is not my duty to wait for him just yet, war is beginning" Ignitus responded, his tone sounding solid. Terrador could only sigh and ran out the temple as well.

"If only he could've awakened, war wouldn't have to be…" Ignitus muttered. He ran outside then could see the armed dragons in their proper places. "A word with you please." Ignitus pleaded as the dragons looked their way. "War will be all to tough, but we can do it, the ancestors will certainly help us, I pray that they'll help each and everyone of you…let us WAR!" Ignitus shouted with the dragons cheering.

He nods then flies ahead of them, where the minions were also placed. Both teams let out a roar, and war begun…

**This story was well inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End. I tried to make each character ready as possible. So I hoped you liked, Chapter One. Thanks for reading and hope to see reviews. Have a nice day; Chapter 2 will be up soon.**


End file.
